


The Wolf at the Door

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  The CurseThe physical and emotional fallout after the encounter with Osiris in the temple. Tag to "The Curse"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Wolf at the Door

##  The Wolf at the Door 

##### Written by Arren   
Comments? Write to us at [awingate@earthlink.net](mailto:awingate@earthlink.net)

 

***

The Desert Outside Cairo, Egypt -

 

The violent rumbling of the alien ship was just fading above. Daniel still sat, holding his head, as if in the holding, he could prevent its flying off his shoulders as it felt it might do. He knew Janet and Sam were nearby, but at this moment, he couldn't care less if General Hammond were ordering him off his butt. 'Okay, deep breaths, deep breaths, maybe you can keep from passing out' The only comparison that Daniel could think of to describe what a ribbon device felt like is a very intense and prolonged ice cream head-freeze-- and then it really gets bad.

Sam came over and squatted next to Daniel, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you can get up?"

"No," Daniel replied, the shorter the response, the better at this point.

"Okay, you stay here. Janet and I are going to put Steven in the truck, then we'll be back for you."

Daniel could only nod imperceptably. He had told Sam earlier that he thought he was getting used to this, but truth be told, it may be getting worse each time. He closed his eyes and begged the powers that be that he not throw up in this temple, in front of Sam and Janet. 'Please God, I promise I'll be good, just don't let me puke here' He repeated; 'please, please, please' under his breath like a mantra.

In a few minutes, Sam returned with Janet in tow. Stooping next to him, Sam rubbed his neck while Janet gave him a quick once-over. "How many fingers am I holding up Daniel?"

"Uh, the ones right there?", he said, pointing vaguely at a point over Janet's left shoulder.

"Uh huh. C'mon, let's get you in the truck."

Between the three of them, with Daniel in the middle, they managed to make it up the steps of the temple and into the sunlit desert. The sudden light was all it took for Daniel to double over in pain, eyes squeezed shut.

Daniel was gently guided to the open bed of the truck where he laid down. His head was cushioned by something warm and soft. He reached up and felt a leg. Okay, it had to be either Sam or Janet, hopefully not Steven. He could not dare open his eyes. 

Sam climbed into the front seat and started the engine. As she reversed and pulled away from the temple, she glanced back at her cargo. Janet had Daniel's head on her lap, shading his face from the unrelenting sun with her hat. He was pale, sweating, and appeared to be either unconscious or asleep. The tell-tale burn, the hallmark of a ribbon device, was already beginning to appear on his forehead.

She and Janet had done what they could to make Steven comfortable. He was curled up on his side, cushioned with the day packs, and covered with a light canvas tarp.

Sam drove as fast as she could, trying her best to avoid the worst of the bumps. Conversation was impossible over the din of the engine and the wind. She would periodically glance back at Daniel's pale face, praying that he would be all right, that maybe he was just taking a nap. As they entered Cairo and encountered the first bit of traffic, Sam slowed the truck and a minute later, Daniel stirred and woke up. "Where are we going?", he struggled to make himself heard.

"To the American Hospital. It's just on the other side of the city, we should be there in a few minutes," Janet said.

"Just to drop Steven off, right?", Daniel said, not daring to open his eyes for fear of nausea overwhelming him, and embarrassment ensuing.

"I think we need to have a look at you too, Daniel," Janet replied kindly.

"I'll be fine. I've had this before. I just need to sleep. Explaining Steven is going to be hard enough. Just get me to the hotel as soon as you get Steven taken care of." Daniel spoke each word as if the effort of enunciating were adding to his discomfort. 

Janet agreed, even though she admitted that it was against her better judgment. Daniel was right, he had experienced a ribbon device on more than one occasion, and the usual result was a bad headache, some nausea, dehydration, and a roaring case of the sleepys.

***

 

The stop at the hospital was mercifully brief. Daniel, using every ounce of strength he possessed, sat up so as not to appear too sick and give the staff a reason to look at him too closely. He also wanted to be sure Janet didn't have an excuse to change her mind about admitting him. Janet jumped out of the truck and disappeared into the emergency room doors. A few moments later, she reappeared with two men and a stretcher. They carefully placed Steven on the stretcher, Janet shared a few words with Sam and then she once again disappeared inside the sliding doors. The pounding in his head, and the roaring in his ears prevented Daniel from hearing what was said. Sam returned to the driver seat and carefully pulled back out into traffic.

Sam drove to the hotel where they had left their gear earlier that morning, and pulled right up to the front door. The bellhop, Ammad, was a helpful sixteen-year-old who was newly and completely devoted to his new friends from America. Quickly deciding the nice American couple needed help, Ammad jumped to his feet, barely avoided tripping over the white shoes that were three sizes too big for his feet, and rushed to the truck just in time to catch Daniel as he tried to roll out of the truck bed by himself. As Sam turned off the engine, Ammad pulled one of Daniel's arms over his shoulder, and then wrapping his own arm around Daniel's waist, started toward the stairs that led to the second floor rooms. 

They were an odd couple. Daniel was not extraordinarily tall, but Ammad was shorter than the average American teenager. His youthful strength and enthusiasm were the deciding factors in his and Daniel's struggle to the top of the stairs. Sam took the bags and unlocked the door, silently cursing their decision to take a cheap hotel, reasoning that it was for only one night, good stewards of Uncles Sam's money, yadda yadda yadda. Would one lousy elevator be too much to ask? 

As if he heard her thoughts, Ammad panted, "Very sorry no lift, Sitt. Would be nice today, no?" Ammad's smile was infectious, with his perfect white teeth against the cocoa brown, finely carved features. 

"Yes, it would, but it's okay, we'll manage," Sam smiled in return.

"Your husband is sick, no?" 

Sam started, but regained her composure immediatly. It had not occurred to her that the hotel staff might think she and Daniel were married, although it made perfect sense, "Yes, he was sick a few days ago, I think the tour of the tombs in the heat was too much for him today," Sam lied. 

Ammad deposited Daniel in a chair just inside the door and patted him tenderly on the shoulder, "You be okay, Mister. Drink lots of water, rest in bed. Americans not built for desert." Ammad's chest puffed out, proud of his Egyptian superiority.

Samantha pressed a few dollars into Ammad's hand, and he favored her with another dazzling smile. Sweet little Ammad believed whatever the pretty American lady told him, and was happily counting his tip, and whistling as he returned to his post.

***

 

As soon as Ammad was out of site, Daniel headed immediatly for a one-on-one conference with the porcelain receptacle in the bathroom. Since he was essentially empty, having had nothing since the airplane last night, it was a brief meeting. With that done, he staggered off to bed, making it as far as the first bed next to the bathroom, where he unceremoniously flopped on his back with a pitiful moan. Sam helped him off with his boots, pants and shirt, leaving him with his boxers, t-shirt, and a modicum of dignity. Sam turned and folded Daniel's clothes over the back of a chair, "Do you want some water?" She turned back to find Daniel was already asleep, "Guess not....". 

The ceiling fan turned lazily overhead, generating enough of a draft to chill Daniel's sweaty body. Sam went into the bathroom and dampened one of the colorless, threadbare washcloths that hung by the sink. Bringing it back to the bed, she sat on the edge and gently wiped the sweat and dirt from Daniel's face, neck, arms and legs. "Sorry Daniel, you'll have to do the rest yourself later", she said out loud, not expecting a response, and not getting one. She pulled the light sheet over Daniel, and sat on the bed opposite to wait.

Wait for what, she had no idea. The passage of time was not noticed. She could have sat there for hours.

***

The Pharaoh's Garden Hotel- Cairo, Egypt

The late afternoon sun filtered through the thick wood-slat blinds and the thin, time-worn sheers, to cast a golden glow over the stiflingly hot hotel room. Major Samantha Carter sat on the edge of one rumpled bed, and stared unseeing at the dust particles dancing in the beams of light that spilled across the bed opposite from her. The dual-toned alien words from Sarah's mouth hung in the heavy air: "Make no mistake; Osiris shall return, and the rivers of the Earth will run red with blood". An involuntary shudder wracked her body, and she wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the non-existent chill. 

The events in the temple protracted time, making today seem endless. A soft moan brought her back to the present. Daniel was not waking up, just turning over on his side to face her. At the same moment, the phone on the bedside table clanged like an old wind-up alarm clock with the two bells on top, the tiny hammer vibrating back and forth between them. Sam jumped in spite of herself and seized the phone before it could repeat the offensive noise. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Hi Sam, it's me."

"Janet! How's Steven doing?"

"He's in surgery right now. He has a ruptured spleen and internal bleeding. It was close Sam, I'm glad we got him here when we did. How's Daniel?"

"He's been sleeping ever since we got here. He vomited once too."

"That's to be expected. Anytime he wakes up, try to get him to drink some sips of water. I'm going to stay here for a little while to talk to the Doctor on Steven's case, then I'll come there. I'll stop on the way and pick up some juice or something for Daniel, and some food for us, okay?"

"Okay, I'm going to shower, then put a call into General Hammond. We need to make plans to get out of here."

"Okay, we'll talk about it when I get there. The Doctor's here, gotta go."

The mention of food had reminded Sam that she hadn't eaten since last night. They had all skipped breakfast this morning in their haste to find Dr. Raynor.

Sam put the phone back on its cradle and stood over Daniel's bed, looking down on him. She stooped and brushed the hair off his forehead to get a better look at the angry red blotch that had now spread up above his hairline. Daniel burrowed deeper in the pillows as if to evade her touch. Sam smiled and was reminded once again how Daniel always looked like a little boy when he slept. 'I think it's a woman thing', she thought to herself as she smiled and headed toward the bathroom. 

They had rented adjoining rooms last night, but Sam chose to use Daniel's bathroom so she could stay close in case he woke up. The tepid water was slightly brown, but no shower had ever been so welcome. She wrapped in a towel which was a little too short, and tip-toed past Daniel's bed, eyes fixed on his face, daring him to choose this particular moment to wake up. She made it safely to the room she shared with Janet, and changed into clean jeans and a gray Air Force Cadet t-shirt that she was very proud still fit her. She wrapped her wet hair in a towel and turned back towards Daniel's room.

Sam padded barefoot into Daniel's room and once again sat on the bed opposite him. He was now turned on his other side, hugging a pillow with both arms, and the sheet had dropped off the side of the bed. As she carefully placed it back over him, he stirred and opened his eyes, looking around momentarily startled. 

"Shhhhh, Daniel, it's okay, I'm here, you're fine"

Daniel rolled on his back and looked in her general direction, but she suspected he wasn't seeing her clearly. His blue eyes were watery and unfocused. "Sam? Where are we?"

"We're back at the hotel, remember?"

"Oh yeah, what time is it?", he asked, as he rubbed his face with both hands, and winced when he touched the burn on his forehead.

"I think it's about four-thirty. Janet says you should try to drink some." Sam poured a small amount of water from the bedside carafe and held it out to him. 

Daniel raised up on his elbow and took the cup with a shaky hand. Sam kept a light grip on it as well, "How do you feel?" Daniel took a few sips, then shoved it back at her.

"Headache. Bad headache", he said, squeezing his eyes shut against the meager light in the room, "I don't think I can drink much. My stomach feels queasy."

"That's okay, just a little at a time. We don't want you to get dehydrated."

"I think I'm past 'getting there' and well on my way to 'there'. Where's Janet?"

"At the hospital with Dr. Raynor. She'll be along shortly."

"How's Steven?"

"He's going to be fine." Sam lied. Well, not exactly lied, but maybe stretched the truth into what she hoped it would turn out to be. 

"Good. We're gonna have some fancy 'splainin to do Lucy." Daniel laid back as he relaxed back into the pillows. Sam pulled the sheet over his chest as he sighed. "Sam?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Can we go home?"

"Yep, just as soon as you're feeling better we're outta here."

Daniel nodded his head gently, eyes closed, and Sam watched as Daniel's breathing deepened and evened out into a slow, regular rhythm of sleep. She quietly sat on the opposite bed and picked up the receiver on the phone, one of those huge clunky affairs which looked like a relic from the '50s. Apparently not all the rooms had phones, this was the only one in the two rooms. "Front desk", came the thickly accented voice on the other end.

"I need to make a person-to-person call to the US." After giving all of the pertinent information, the desk clerk explained that the call would take awhile to put through. If she would be patient, the phone would ring when the call was completed. As Sam hung up, thanking all that's holy that she lived in one of the most modern countries in the world. 'Daniel may like roaming all over the globe and sleeping in tents and bathing in rivers, but give me the good ol' Holiday Inn and Ma Bell any day of the week.' Sam crossed the room and removed her sidearm from her duffel bag. Returning to the bed, she swung her feet up on to the extra bed and laid down with her arms under her head, the gun at her side, watching the the ceiling fan make its lazy way around a few times, before falling asleep herself.

***

That damned obnoxious antique phone jangled Sam out of a sound sleep. Fumbling for the receiver before she was fully awake, she managed to drop it, causing a louder and more obnoxious noise as it banged on the table top then careened over the edge, only to be jerked back by its own coiled cord. After crashing a few more times, Sam snagged it before it took on a life of its own. "Hello?" Sam sat up, rubbing her eyes and glancing at Daniel, whom she fully expected to find on the ceiling by now.

"Major Carter, this is General Hammond."

"Yes Sir, uh, hello sir, good to hear from you. I'm sorry, I dropped the phone." Sam noted that Daniel was buried under the sheet and a blanket, and had two pillows pulled over his head with one arm anchoring them in place. She imagined the covers must be for protection from light and noise, it certainly wouldn't be needed for warmth.

"That's all right. Is everyone okay Major? And please remember this is an unsecured line."

"Yes sir, well, we do have two casualties. Dr. Raynor is in the hospital, and Daniel is here with me, but he's--ill. We were unable to, uh, secure the objective sir. It got away." Sam chose her words carefully.

"I'm sorry to hear that Major, but I'm glad everyone survived. How seriously ill is Dr. Jackson?"

"I believe he'll be fine in a day or so sir." Sam could hear the General's relieved sigh through the phone.

"What can I do to help from this end Major?"

"Well sir, Dr. Raynor is in the American Hospital here, but I believe that if at all possible, he should be transferred to our base. For security reasons, if you get my meaning sir."

"Is he compromised?"

"I was not able to detect anything out of the ordinary sir", Sam said carefully.

"Good. There's a medically equipped C-3 transport, at Whitby Island. I can pull some strings and have it in Cairo by sometime tomorrow."

"That will be perfect sir."

"Consider it done. It will have all orders and transfer papers, and a medical staff to assist Dr. Frasier with the process. The pilot will contact you on arrival. Anything else?"

"No sir. We're at the Pharaoh's Garden Hotel, which sounds more picturesque than it is, rooms 2-3-4 and 2-3-6"

"See you for a full report in about 48 hours Major".

"Yes sir. Good-bye sir." Sam hung up the phone and flopped back on the bed. Thank God. Now if Janet would just get back. Sam felt as jumpy as a cat. She couldn't escape the feeling of being pursued, as if someone, or something was going to come through the door and take her and Daniel away. As if by design, Sam heard the doorknob in the adjoining room rattle, then open. She reached for the gun, "Janet?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Sam got up, quickly and shoved the gun in the duffel, and met Janet in the other room She pulled the now dry towel off her head, and took two shopping bags from Janet's overburdened hands. All of a sudden, she was hungry beyond belief. Laying the bags on the bed, she rifled through, looking for something that was quickly consumable. "Wow, little white donuts, my favorite", she said, stuffing two in her mouth at once, "Got milk?"

"Yeah, in the other bag. Imagine my delight when I found a very modern, fully stocked grocery store right next door to the hospital. I think it's mostly patronized by American service personnel. How's Daniel?"

Sam swallowed, "Still sleeping. I want you to look at the burn on his forehead. It looks like it's getting worse."

"Okay. I wouldn't be surprised though. It'll probably get a little worse before it starts getting better. Kind of like a sunburn." Janet moved towards the other bedroom, Sam followed, stuffing more little donuts in her mouth as she went. "Has he been awake at all?"

"Yeah, few minutes, drank a little", Sam said, carefully trying not to spew powdered sugar.

Janet moved to the far side of the bed where she estimated Daniel's face might be, based on the one arm she could see. She stooped down on the floor, gently moved his arm, and carefully raised the pillows away from his face. Daniel slept on. Janet gently brushed the hair back and examined the extent of the burn, probably three or four inches into the hairline and reaching down to the top of his eyebrows. It was red yes, but not blistered... yet. She lifted a wrist and counted sixty-two perfect and regular pulses. Respirations were fourteen and deep. She moved around to the other side of the bed, and laid an ear against his back and listened to his lungs. A relieved smile spread across her face as she determined that all was well. "I managed to pilfer some supplies from the hospital. They're in the other room", she said as she rose from the floor.

"Janet!"

"Okay, I didn't really pilfer. Not exactly anyway. I borrowed. Well, okay, I wrote a prescription that the pharmacy had no reason to question. Perfectly legal I assure you...sorta." Janet went in to the other bedroom and returned with a bag containing IV fluids, tubing, needles and syringes, and ointment for Daniel's burn. "I'm going to go ahead and get the fluids running. I'd like to get a liter into him tonight, and I've got one more for tomorrow if we need it. Come over here and hold his arm for me will you?"

Sam stuffed the last of her little white donuts in her mouth, brushed her hands off on her jeans, and went around the bed to assist. Sitting on the floor, she held Daniel's arm out straight while Janet probed for a likely vein. Daniel still appeared oblivious. Janet said, "He may be quiet now, but if he jerks when I stick him, I want you to hold that arm steady. I don't want to have to stick him twice. Ready?"

"Yup". Sam grasped the arm gently, but ready to firm up her grip if Daniel moved. The needle slid in with no reaction at all from the stickee. "Janet, are you sure he's not in a coma?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry Sam, he'll be fine." Janet taped the site, hung the fluid bag on the curtain rod above the bed and started the drip at a moderate, steady rate. "Okay, now I'm going to put some of that ointment on that burn." She squeezed about an inch of the white sticky stuff out onto a finger, then very gently began smearing it on Daniel's forehead. The reaction was immediate and dramatic, catching both Janet and Sam off guard. The subject in question bolted up in the bed and sat, bent over at the waist, holding his head with his free hand, breathing fast and hard. Luckily Sam still had a hold of the other arm, or it would've hit Janet for sure. "Daniel!" Janet, placed a hand on his back and rubbed him in soothing circles, "It's okay Daniel, I was just putting some ointment on your burn."

"Janet?" Daniel's voice was soft and weak, as if unaccustomed to speaking for a long time.

"Yes, it's me Daniel. Do you want to lay back down?"

"Uh huh. If you promise not to touch it again."

"Okay, I promise. I'm sorry."

Daniel leaned back, and Janet quickly thrust the two errant pillows behind him. "Is your headache any better?"

"I think if it got any worse, I'd have to put in a requisition for euthanasia."

"Oh, don't do that, the paperwork alone.....", Janet smiled and looked at Sam, who appeared stricken. Janet reached over and patted Sam's arm, reassuring her that Daniel was going to be okay.

Daniel grinned, eyes closed. "What's this?", he asked, fingering the plastic tubing laying across his arm.

"It's an IV Daniel. You needed some hydration. I think you'll feel better soon. I'm going to put some medication in the IV to help with the pain. She filled a syringe and slowly, pushed the contents into the IV port.

"What is it?"

"Demerol and Phenergan".

"It stings".

"I know. It'll help with the pain and the nausea. There's more where that came from too. I want you to relax Daniel, everything's going to be all right."

Sam smiled, finally assured that Daniel was in no immediate danger, and greatly relieved that Janet was here. "Hey Daniel, I talked to General Hammond a few minutes ago. He's going to send one of those big transport planes outfitted like a hospital to pick us up."

Daniel was already out, but Janet nodded and smiled at the news. Sam turned her comments to Janet, "Is Steven going to be okay to go home on the transport?"

"He'll have to be. He was out of surgery when I left. It went well and he'll just need close attention, but I think it'll be okay. I know we can't leave him here in Cairo. There's no telling what he'll remember."

Sam nodded. "Janet?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes?"

"What other food did you bring?"

***

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA

"They what ??"

"Now Colonel, calm down. There was no choice, and as you know, you were out of touch. There was no time to wait."

"General, let me get this straight. Half of my team, along with Dr. Frasier left yesterday for friggin' Egypt to chase after a guy who is most likely a friggin' snakehead, and who already hated Daniel even before he may have become a friggin' snakehead? And you let them? What if they actually find the guy? This is a goddamn Goa'uld we're talking about here!"

"Colonel, I know you're upset but please sit down." Jack paced back and forth between the General's desk and the door, furiously running his hand through his short gray hair. "That's an order, Jack." The General looked over at Teal'c. The Jaffa stood silent guard in the corner of the room, his face a mask of inscrutable disfavor. Both O'Neill and Teal'c were still dressed in their fishing trip clothes. Apparently the Colonel had bypassed his house to come straight to the base. He had also apparently bypassed his razor and a shower for a couple of days. Now his hair stuck up in spikes all over his head. "Jack, I talked with Major Carter about an hour ago. She and Dr. Jackson and Dr. Frasier are back in their hotel in Cairo, Dr. Raynor was taken to a hospital, and the Goa'uld escaped."

"Really?", Jack sat in the nearest chair and visibly deflated. "Are you sure? They're okay?"

"Well, I didn't say they were okay. Apparently Dr. Jackson was injured."

"Of course he was", the hair fluffing began anew.

"I don't know how or how bad, but he was at the hotel, so I doubt it's life-threatening." The General leaned across his desk, addressing O'Neill as a friend, not a subordinate, "Jack, I know how you feel. I pulled in some favors from the commander of Whitby Island Air Force Base. I've got a transport plane on the way here to pick you up, and then take you to Cairo to pick them up. You can help with the formalities. Teal'c, you may go too if you wish."

"Indeed I do General Hammond. Thank you." Teal'c nodded his head in his customary sign of acknowledgment.

"Don't mention it. Now get out of here, both of you. I want to see you out of those reeking clothes, and into uniforms on the double. The plane will be here in three hours."

"Yes Sir !" Jack was up and out the door before he remembered to salute. He turned around in the hall and saluted the door as it swung shut behind him. 

 

***

 

After a dinner of cold cut sandwiches and warm ginger ale, Sam and Janet settled in for the night. Janet took the second bed in Daniel's room to be close in case he needed her. Sam was sitting in a nearby chair, reading a brochure on local tourist attractions. The brochure was outdated by at least three years, but it was the only reading material on hand.

For the moment Daniel was quiet except for the occasional soft snore. The fluids were dripping merrily into the arm that was flung up over the pillow, above his head at the moment. 

"Sam?" Janet asked, lounging on the bed, shoes off, head propped on her hand. 

"Yes?"

"Have you ever noticed..?"

"Yes."

"Thought so."

 

***

 

At three am, Daniel's bladder had finally had enough. He awoke without enthusiasm, out of instinctive need rather than desire. His mouth felt dry and pasty, and tasted of those little styrofoam popcorn things in packing crates. His head felt like someone had inflated it with a bicycle tire pump. Pushing off the covers with his feet, he sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to orient himself. 'Oh yeah, the hotel in Cairo. The bathroom should be dead ahead.' 

The small lamp on a table across the room gave just enough light so that Daniel could make out a female form on the bed behind him. Judging by the length of the body in relation to the length of the bed, he assumed it to be Janet. He leaned forward and pushed off with both hands, immediately feeling a tug at his right arm. 'Oh yeah, the IV'. He reached up to the tubing and followed it upwards until he found the bag, and carefully lifted it down from its perch. Sliding his bare feet along the rough rug, he shuffled in to the bathroom. He couldn't face the thought of turning on the light, so he set the IV bag on the shelf above the sink and took care of business as quickly as possible. The relief was overwhelming. A small sigh escaped unintentionally.

"Are you okay Daniel?" Janet was behind him, but keeping a discreet distance outside of the bathroom.

"I'm okay. I'm just going to brush my teeth, then I'll be out." He felt around the top of the counter, finding his kit and extracting what he hoped was toothpaste and what he was pretty sure was a toothbrush. 

The process was exhausting, but the feeling of a fresh mouth was like a rebirth into the land of the living. When he came out of the bathroom, Janet met him and took the IV bag, helping him over to the bed. The bag was two-thirds empty, okay for another couple of hours. She hung it back on the curtain rod.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. The headache's eased down to a pounding jackhammer. Have we got anything to drink?"

"Let me get you some juice. I picked up some of those little boxes at the store. Grape, apple or cranberry?"

"Uh, grape. Where's Sam?"

"Well, I presume she's in the next room asleep. It's three o'clock in the morning", Janet said with a grin.

"Oh. Guess I kinda lost track."

Janet poked the little plastic straw through the box and handed it to Daniel, noting how shaky his hands were as he took it with both hands. He laid back against the pillows as he began to sip. About six sips later, Daniel succumbed to sleep once more, sitting up in bed more or less, head flopped over to one side. Janet retrieved the juice box from his limp hand and placed it on the bedside table. 

"How's he doing?" Sam's voice startled her and she jerked up so fast she saw stars. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I heard voices."

"He woke up and went to the bathroom and took a little bit of juice. I think he's doing a little better." Janet pulled the covers up to Daniel's chin, then plopped down on her own bed, too tired to wiggle. "I sure hope that plane comes early today. I think I may have to do something drastic if I don't get out of this room soon."

"I'm with you. I always wanted to see Egypt, but right now, all I can think of is getting out of it." Sam sat on the bed next to Janet, watching Daniel rearrange himself into a more comfortable position. "You know, we haven't talked about the Osiris thing". Daniel ended up on his side, one arm sticking straight out from under the covers.

"What's to say? He's gone", Janet said matter-of-factly.

"He'll be back. And when he comes back, Daniel will be his first target." Sam reached over and placed Daniel's arm back under the covers.

"We can't worry about that now. Besides, Osiris doesn't know where the Stargate is does he? He only saw Daniel here and in Chicago. How could he find him?"

"I dunno. Hathor found the Stargate though. Maybe they can sense it. It's weird calling it 'him', since he's in Sarah's body."

"Yeah. That's another thing. All Daniel needed was to have another person he cares for taken by a Goa'uld. How much more can the poor guy handle?"

"He's tougher than he looks. He'll be fine", Sam mused, not totally convincingly. "Let's try to get some sleep".

 

***

 

Military transport planes are not built for comfort. The only beds were the ones in the hospital section and they weren't allowed to use those. Something about sanitary something-'r-other. The seats were worse than stadium seats with no ballgame, not worth trying to sleep in. Jack and Teal'c had to find roosting places among the supplies and cargo. 

It was the middle of the night, no telling what time locally because who knew where 'local' was? Jack strained in the semi-light to see his watch. Nope, no-go. He pulled his other hand out from under his head where it had fallen asleep, and tried to make his rubbery, dead fingers, mash that little tiny indiglo button. Ah. 0430 Colorado time, which happened to be the time his body was on. 'Okay, brain exercise. Why not? Nothing else to do. Sleep is obviously out of the question. Lessee, if it's 0430 local time in Colorado, what time is it in Cairo? Okay, the sun rises in the east, sets in the west. That means if they're east of Colorado, the sun rises there first, which means it's already morning there. Okay, so I'm flying east, out of the western United States, heading east to Egypt from its western side, so if it's night here, its must be what there? Yesterday? Wait, no. Damn, brain drain. Dammit, I used to know all this stuff. Sleep, I really need to sleep.' Jack dug the heals of both hands into his eyes.

"Are you awake O'Neill?" Teal'c's voice was quiet, but Jack jumped anyway. 

He didn't know Teal'c was sitting so close, and didn't expect him to be up from his kel'no'reem either. "Yes. I'm trying to figure out what time it is in Cairo right now."

"It is 1330 tomorrow afternoon."

"How do you know that?"

I looked at a map before we left Cheyenne Mountain. I have never traveled to another country on your planet before. I wanted to see where we were going. The yeoman in the library informed me that Cairo is 9 times zones ahead of us. If that is true, it should be approximately 1330 tomorrow afternoon in Cairo."

"Brilliant Teal'c. I can rest easy now."

"I am glad. Good night O'Neill."

"Good night John-Boy."

"There is no John-Boy here, O'Neill."

 

***

The afternoon sun was mostly blocked out by the wooden slats over the windows, but enough leaked in to light the dingy hotel room far beyond what was necessary or desirable. It was better that some things were not visible.

The temperature had been steadily climbing since 1100 hours until now it was passing hot and approaching sweltering. Sam was pacing. She had been pacing for over a half hour now. Daniel was sleeping. He had been sleeping for over twenty-four hours now. Janet was shopping. She had been shopping for.....well, maybe twenty minutes now. Janet had gone downstairs to the street where Ammad's cousin, Mamluk owned a combination falafel and news stand. Her mission was food and reading material. Janet had called the hospital earlier and found that Steven was still in intensive care and not yet awake. She didn't wish him any ill-will, but she hoped he would not wake up until they had him safely in controlled conditions.

Daniel had been awake again for a few minutes around 0500. He had sipped some more juice, Janet had changed out his fluid bag and sponged him down with a wet washcloth. He said the headache was no worse, the nausea was better. The burn seemed to have reached its peak and appeared to have faded a little around the edges. Right now he was on top of the covers, modesty be-damned, laying on his stomach, one arm hanging over the side of the bed, the other hugging the pillow on which his head rested. He had a two-day growth of beard that Janet would have eliminated if he had been able to stay awake for a few minutes longer.

Sam heard steps approaching the door and saw shadows on the floor. Still wary of Osiris even though she knew the odds of him coming so soon were nil, she once again pulled her sidearm from her duffle bag on the chair. Holding it two-handed up beside her ear, pointed at the ceiling, she moved to the left of the door where she would be behind it when it opened. The doorknob turned and simultaneously Janet stage-whispered "Knock knock. Look who I found downstairs....Whoa! Geez Sam!" Janet jumped back, hands raised, falafel flying.

"Hey! Don't shoot Copper!", Jack raised his hands as well.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Sam pointed, with the gun, over towards Daniel. She quickly whipped the gun behind her back. "Sorry, I'm a little jumpy. I keep thinking about Osiris. It's good to see you sir. You too Teal'c". Teal'c nodded as he sidled into the room, eyes still on the gun in Sam's hand. She quickly put it back in her bag.

Jack was already across the room squatting down next to Daniel's bed, with Teal'c close behind. Jack carefully brushed back Daniel's hair and peered closely at the ugly red burn on his forehead. "Is he okay? Looks like a ribbon device."

"Yeah, Osiris didn't much like him not telling where Isis is. I think he'll be okay, he's already better than he was yesterday. We just all need to get home," Janet said with exhaustion creeping into her voice.

"That's what we're here for," Jack stood up and turned toward the others, "Teal'c and I are here to serve. How do we go about getting this show on the road? Should we wake Daniel up?"

"You already did." Daniel struggled to raise himself up, got about a third of the way up and was in danger of flopping back. Teal'c reached down and wrapped a big hand around Daniel's upper arm to pull him gently to a sitting position. "Thanks Teal'c".

"You are welcome Daniel Jackson."

"How're you feeling Daniel? You look like crap," Jack was once again stooped beside Daniel's bed, looking up, searching Daniel's face for the truth.

"Thank you Jack, I've been better. Recently. What are you two doing here?"

"We've come to take you home," Jack said with a dramatic flair. "Well you three and that Raynor guy. How is he anyway?"

Dr. Frasier stepped forward to answer, "I talked to his Doctor this morning. He's still unconscious, but stable. I requested that they be prepared to transfer him to our custody on your arrival. They're expecting us."

"Okay, how's this for a plan; Teal'c, you and Carter stay here and help Daniel get showered and dressed, pack everything up and take a cab to the airport. Dr. Frasier and I will go get Dr. Raynor and meet you there. The plane is in the secure military section, waiting on the tarmac. You up for that Daniel?"

"I'm up!", Daniel's head snapped up from where it had slowly dropped to his chest. "Ow!"

"Try to stay with us here buddy. We're gonna get you home, but you have to help. Teal'c's gonna stay here and help you get ready. Janet and I will meet you at the airport with Raynor."

"Okay", Daniel murmured doubtfully. Jack patted him gently on the shoulder and then was back on his feet and in take-charge mode. Janet disconnected the IV bag, leaving the catheter in place for later use. In five minutes, Jack and Janet were out the door. 

It took a little bit longer than that to get Daniel in the shower. Finally, Teal'c had to pull Daniel's arm around his shoulder and manhandle him into the bathroom. After a long, tepid, mildly brown shower, Daniel wondered why he hadn't done that sooner. The therapeutic affects were incalculable. 

Daniel reappeared in the bedroom with a towel around his waist, using a second towel to ever-so-tenderly rub the excess water out of his short hair. While Sam busied herself in the next room, Teal'c helped Daniel find and put on clean clothes. While Daniel sat in the chair by the bed, Teal'c packed everything he could find into Daniel's duffel bag. Daniel looked at the rumpled, sweat stained bed. As much as he really wanted to lay down right now, he refused to go back to that bed. 

As soon as they were ready, Sam went ahead to hail a cab. Teal'c assisted Daniel downstairs, instinctively staying close, but allowing Daniel as much dignity as possible. Teal'c could see that Daniel was extremely weak. The ribbon device had indeed taken its toll, perhaps more so this time than any other. 'Daniel Jackson is strong, he will recover. Going home will be his best medicine,' Teal'c thought. When he and Daniel emerged from the dark hotel lobby into the sunlight, Daniel's hand flew to his eyes, covering them and squeezing them shut. The headache that had receded to a dull roar, was instantly back with a vengeance.

Sam was waiting beside a car. It appeared to have been green at one time, but was presently brown, as were most other vehicles nearby. In fact, this entire town had an undeniable, seemingly permanent brownness about it. 

Teal'c steered Daniel to the waiting cab and helped him inside. Once in, Teal'c got in beside Daniel, unzipped a duffel bag and extracted a black t-shirt. He leaned over Daniel to reach over him and hang the t-shirt in the window of the cab, securing it by rolling the window up to hold it. "I am sorry Daniel Jackson, that is the best I can do."

"That's good Teal'c. Thank you, it's better", Daniel slid down in the corner of the seat and closed his eyes, both arms hugging his chest.

Sam slid into the front seat beside the driver. "We need to go to the airport please."

The smiling, but toothless driver looked in the back seat. "Yes Sitt, I take you to the airport. Your friend is sick, no? I will drive very carefully. No bumps! You do not have to pay extra." The cab lurched out into the street in cloud of brown dust.

Sam's hands clenched the door handle and the dashboard. 'So this is where all those New York cab drivers come from,' she muttered under her breath.

 

***

 

"I wonder what's keeping them?" Sam was pacing on the tarmac, just below the giant ramp that was formed when the rear section of the transport plane broke down and was lowered to the ground. Teal'c had helped Daniel walk up into the plane and had turned him over to the nurses on board. He had watched as they settled him in a bed and hooked a bag of IV fluids back up to the catheter in his arm. Daniel was fast asleep within minutes, and Teal'c kept watch until the nurses assured him that all was well and shooed him out.

Now, Teal'c was with Sam. He was as stoic and stationary, as she was agitated and animated. "I am certain that Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Frasier will come at the earliest possible time. There was most likely a delay at the hospital."

"I know, I just want us out of here. I can't explain it Teal'c. This place just makes me nervous, in a Goa'uld sort of way, ya know?" 

"I do indeed. Egypt is the home of the Goa'uld on this planet, the birthplace of Ra. You, of all your people, are especially attuned to the Goa'uld."

"Do you think there are any here now?"

"I do not know. This place is very ancient. The very ground we walk on is permeated with antiquity. Perhaps it is only the historical imprint that you are feeling."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it, and I don't think it's going to go away until we're in the air. Hey, here comes an ambulance." She and Teal'c shielded their eyes from the sun as they watched the approach of a previously white, now brown, ambulance circa 1960s.

The ambulance pulled up and stopped beside the ramp and the rear door opened. Dr. Frasier jumped several feet to the ground, then turned and began supervising the unloading of a stretcher.

Meanwhile, Jack O'Neill was getting out of the passenger seat, brushing dust from his pants legs. "Damn desert. This stuff sticks to everything. I feel like I have it in my teeth." As evidence, he bared his teeth in a mock grin. Sam grinned and shook her head. "Is Daniel doing okay?"

"He is sleeping again. The nurses in the plane are taking care of him," Teal'c replied as he assisted the attendants with the stretcher carrying Dr. Steven Raynor. It took the four men together to push the stretcher up the thirty foot metal grid ramp and into the airplane. Dr. Frasier dismissed the attendants with thanks as soon as they were inside the airplane.

Raynor appeared very pale. The only bit of color on his face were the livid bruises around his eyes and mouth. As O'Neill and Teal'c pushed the stretcher, Sam and Janet followed. O'Neill turned to Sam and said, "As soon as we get in the air and settled, I want a full report."

"Yes sir." Sam hung back, watching the others go ahead with the stretcher. 'Report', she thought. 'I'm going to have to try to put into words what's happened in the last two days. Living it was bad enough.' She knew a report to both O'Neill and the General was standard and required, but she hadn't considered before that the past 48 hours were mostly a blurr to her, or seemed to be right now. Her mind was on overdrive, fueled by nothing more than sugar and adrenaline. Sam dipped her chin, set her shoulders and waded into the mobile medical center where she was hoping she could get lost in the hubbub and gather her composure.

***

Dr. Janet Frasier was running on automatic pilot. "I want him on a low-dose heparin drip before we take off. All he needs now is a clot to complicate things. PTTs every hour, lets keep it between 2 and 2.5 norm. CBCs q 4, let me know if there's any drop at all. This man's just had major trauma surgery. We're walking a fine line between bleeding from the surgery, and clotting because of altitude." 

Sam watched Janet continue to bark orders for a few minutes. She scanned the room containing perhaps a dozen people, all seemed to be moving in slow motion, their voices sounded like a slowed-down recording. She saw the Colonel standing beside Teal'c, watching the medical team do their work. She then turned to seek out Daniel, feeling as if she were walking through water. She felt he needed her, and she was sure she needed to be close to him. They had always shared a bond, an intellectual bond, as well as a deep friendship. Sam felt closer to Daniel than she did to her own brother.

She found him behind a curtain partition, away from the main infirmary. She pulled up a case of medical supplies and sat next to Daniel's bed, picked up his hand and began unconsciously stroking his arm. Again, he looked so young and vulnerable. Even a two-day growth of beard did not dispel his boyishness. 

Unexpectedly and completely unbidden, tears began streaming down Sam's face. She held Daniel's hand to her cheek and sobbed, eventually laying her head down on the bed next to his arm, still holding his hand.

Sam was still in that position, and sound asleep, when Colonel O'Neill parted the curtain. He had come to sit with Daniel as well, but found his plan was already being carried out by Carter. Seeing her face, she was obviously exhausted, and there were still-wet streaks of tears. The stress of the last few days was finally catching up. If he allowed her to sleep in that position, she wouldn't be able to walk for a day. 'Might as well bite the bullet'..."Carter?", he gently shook her shoulder. "Carter, wake up."

Sam started, raising her head and looked at Daniel, expecting that it was him who had awakened her. Daniel still slept peacefully. She turned and saw her commanding officer sitting next to her. "Oh, it's you sir. Sorry, I.."

"Never mind, Carter. You're exhausted. I want you to go forward, there's some homemade pallets up there that Teal'c and I used last night. Lie down and get some sleep. We'll debrief later. Much later if need be."

"But, Sir..."

"But me no buts, Carter. I'm sorry I didn't realize how exhausted you must be. I want you to sleep. Now," his tone brooked no argument.

The tears started anew, Sam's hand went to her mouth trying to hold in the sobs. Jack put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry sir," her voice muffled against his chest, "it's just.....he doesn't deserve.....it took his friend Sarah.....he's been in so much pain. That thing could come back for him anytime..."

Jack stroked the back of her head, shushing her and finally, pulling back and looking her in the eye, "Sam, Daniel is okay, he will be okay, and whatever that scum-sucking, snakey-ass glow worm does, we'll deal with it when it happens. We will. All of us together."

"I know, sir. Sometimes it just seems so hopeless."

"Especially when you haven't eaten, barely slept, and have been existing on stress and donuts for several days. C'mon, I'll show you where I made a nifty little nest last night. You'll like it."

Sam turned and bent over Daniel, kissing him lightly on the cheek, then squaring her shoulders, she followed O'Neill through the curtain, towards the forward hold of the airplane.

***

 

O'Neill left Carter rearranging her nest, and getting a grip on her emotions. He headed back to Daniel's bedside. He could kick himself for not being more aware of Carter's state of mind. She and Janet both deserve a medal for holding things together these last few days. From the brief outline he got from Hammond, this Osiris snake was a force to be reckoned with. Kudos to Daniel too for identifying the Goa'uld involvement in the museum artifacts. That could have been a bad one. A no-longer dormant Goa'uld running around Chicago, access to computers, hot on Daniel's trail, possibly leading to the Stargate. The ramifications were too horrible to think about right now. Right now, Jack was just glad to have his team back together again, rag-tag though they may be. 'That's the last damn time I go off on a fishing trip. Next time, they all come', he vowed.

Jack arrived at Daniel's curtained-off lair to find Teal'c holding vigil. Standing at the foot of the bed, the Jaffa watched over Daniel as if he expected something to swoop down and carry him off. "Hey Teal'c. You gonna stand there the whole flight?"

"I will O'Neill."

"Okay. You'll get no argument from me. We could sit and make ourselves comfortable though." O'Neill pulled several boxes, cases of supplies along side the bed forming make-shift seating for one very tired Colonel and one ever-loyal Jaffa. They both sat, Jack near the head of the bed, Teal'c nearer the foot. Jack reached over to Daniel's hand and covered it with his own.

***

"Come and get me if there are any changes whatsoever." Janet turned away from the bed where Steven Raynor lay peacefully unaware of the monitors, the IV drips, and the several sets of eyes who were there for one reason only; to see that he survives the next few hours until they could turn him over to the Base Hospital at Cheyenne Mountain.

Dr. Janet Frasier was more tired than she thought it was possible to be, and still remain vertical. Sam, the Colonel and Teal'c had disappeared an hour or so earlier and she had a feeling where she could find them. As she arrived at Daniel's bed and pulled back the curtain, she found one Doctor, one Colonel and one Jaffa, two thirds of whom were dead to the world. Jack had somehow managed to curl up on cardboard cases of IV supplies without crushing them, or rolling off, and had even managed to hold on to Daniel's hand throughout.

Daniel was sleeping heavily, thanks to the drugs he was given as soon as he arrived on board. The rise and fall of his chest was reassuringly deep and regular. Teal'c was seated cross-legged on the floor near the foot of the bed. His eyes were open and he bowed his head without speaking when he saw her arrive. "Well Teal'c, I guess I'm not needed here. Keep up the good work, I'm going to find a hole somewhere to crawl into." Janet glanced back at Daniel and his guard dogs, and turned to find herself a place to rest her weary soul.

Teal'c smiled slightly, nodded an acknowledgment, and resumed his vigil. This man, Daniel Jackson, deserved his vigilance. Teal'c had been party to the heartbreak that Daniel had suffered from the loss of his beloved wife, Sha-uri. His wife, and the happiest part of his life, irretrievably ripped from him forever. Daniel's heart had been broken, and now was a void, where only Sha-uri's memory lay. The trespass could never be fully repaid as far as Teal'c was concerned. He would gladly die to save Daniel, and would trade his life in return for Sha-uri' if it were possible. Since it was not, he would settle for vigilance in all things concerning Daniel Jackson's well-being. Daniel attracts trouble like peanut butter attracts flies according to Colonel O'Neill. Regardless, Teal'c would stand guard against the wolf at the door, lest it take Daniel Jackson away from them forever.

Jack O'Neill murmured something in his sleep, and he had curled into a tighter ball if that were possible. The cold had seeped into his bones, but he was too exhausted to take any action. His brain would not relinquish its hold on the sleep that it needed so desperately. Finally, his mind subconsciously registered the warmth of a blanket being laid over him. His body acknowledged it by relaxing against it's warm center.

Teal'c, singularly adaptable to temperature changes, was nevertheless also feeling the chill. A poorly heated tin can at forty thousand feet can become an icebox in the middle of the night over the north Atlantic. Teal'c had gone to the nurses for blankets and he had laid them over Daniel Jackson, and Colonel O'Neill. One of the nurses had promised to take some blankets forward for Major Carter and Dr. Frasier. Teal'c settled himself on the floor to take up his guard against the night.

***

Silvery gray light filtered through the, thick, dingy windows of the C-3 transport. The muffled roar of the engines was a constant, comforting background to the soft voices of the medical crew on the other side of the curtain. 

Teal'c watched as Daniel stirred around for about ten minutes before he finally opened his eyes and decided to join the world again. His blue eyes searched his immediate area for anything, or anyone familiar, without turning or lifting his head. Since both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill were out of his direct line of sight, Teal'c stood up from his post on the floor and moved closer so Daniel could see him. Moving around to the far side of the bed, since O'Neill and his boxes were on the near side, he sat on the edge, and placed a hand on Daniel's chest. "Are you well Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel found Teal'c's face with his still un-focused eyes. "Teal'c?"

"It is I, Daniel Jackson."

"What time is it?"

"It is approximately 0830 mountain standard time. We should land at Colorado Springs in about four hours. Can I get you anything?"

"Is there any water?" Teal'c swam out of his line of vision, but returned a moment later and he felt a straw pressed to his lips. A few sips were all he could take now, but asked Teal'c to keep it close. "Where are Jack and Sam?"

"Major Carter is in the forward compartment. Colonel O'Neill is sleeping next to your bed."

Daniel carefully, and oh-so slowly, turned his head to the right. He had to lift his head slightly to see, and Teal'c immediately placed an extra pillow there to support him. For his effort, Daniel was rewarded with the vision of his friend curled on his side, bundled in olive drab military blankets, and snoring like a tug boat. "He been there all night?"

"I am afraid so. I will wake him." Teal'c moved to stand up, but Daniel reached out a hand and stopped him.

"No, please don't. Let him sleep as long as he can. Is Sam all right? I thought I heard her crying, or maybe I just dreamed it."

"I believe Major Carter is well, just extremely tired." Daniel absorbed this information, concerned that he had been the cause of her exhaustion and the source of worry for them all.

"Teal'c?"

"Yes Daniel Jackson."

"Osiris. He'll come back here won't he. I mean, he said he will return. There's nothing we can do to stop him is there." These were not questions, for Daniel already knew the answers.

"I do not believe there is Daniel. A Goa'uld is a supremely vengeful being. When he is ready, he may avenge himself on his enemies with impunity."

Daniel closed his eyes. "He wants me Teal'c. He knows that I know what happened to Isis, and he won't rest until he gets me. He also has Sarah, and all of her knowledge. He'll use her. He'll destroy whatever's left of her if he hasn't already."

"As always, Daniel Jackson, we will stand together. We will not again let Osiris take what is not his to take from this world. You will not fight him alone." 

 

***

Cheyenne Mountain Complex- SGC headquarters- two days later

General George Hammond scanned his conference room, noting each familiar face around the table, thankful that they were all present, accounted for, and each in a single, if not somewhat battered, piece. Each of them were occupied with their own agendas at the moment, chatting, or reading reports. Dr. Jackson was simply staring into space. Dr. Frasier had been delayed with an emergency in the infirmary and they would debrief as soon as she was available.

Major Carter and Teal'c were seated next to one another, talking quietly, Teal'c nodding his head, interjecting a comment here or there. The Major appeared well-rested and recovering, both physically and emotionally. Jack O'Neill was reading, or pretended to be. Every thirty seconds, by the General's watch, he glanced across the table at Dr. Jackson, then back at the papers in his hands, only to repeat in another thirty seconds. 

Since their return from Egypt, this team had clung to each other. None of them had left the base. Daniel was not able to, confined as he was to the infirmary until this morning. The other three refused to leave. Each in turn, or in groups, spent most of their own personal recovery time in the infirmary with Daniel. He was the least interactive of the group, but was slowly emerging from his cocoon of exile.

Dr. Raynor had been immediately transferred from the plane to the base hospital in Colorado Springs. The reports were promising. He had been awake since yesterday, remembered little, and had little to say. When Daniel was able, he would go over and tell Raynor a cover story, hopefully explaining his injuries to his satisfaction. The story would be agreed upon later--falling walls, collapsing columns, something was bound to work.

At this point, Dr. Jackson was everyone's main concern. He was recovering from the physical affects of the ribbon device. The guilt was a little harder to overcome. Jackson was one of the finest men the General had ever had the privilege to know. He somehow inspired admiration and affection in everyone who knew him. No one on base commanded such loyalty from his or her co-workers. But Daniel also felt loss more deeply than anyone. The loss of Sarah was a great source of despair and guilt. They had not been close for years, from what he'd heard, but Daniel was taking her loss hard. Sarah had opened the Pandora's box herself, but she was an innocent nonetheless.

***

 

Daniel was grateful to be feeling back to normal. Okay, almost normal. His energy level was still poor and he still had a bit of blurred vision, but otherwise, not bad. The red burn had faded to a faint pink halo. Janet said in a few days, he would lose his angel status and be just one of the guys again. He knew everyone was concerned and thanked God that he had friends who cared enough to be concerned. He had not spent a moment alone in the last several days. Either Sam, Teal'c or Jack, or any combination of the three, had sat with him, talking, reading, or just sitting while Daniel slept. Every time he woke up, someone had a hand on his arm, asking if he needed anything.

With all of their reassurances, still, he somehow felt responsible for what happened to Sarah. What's more, he had let Osiris slip through his fingers; that alone, was unforgivable. In the predawn, sleepless hours of this morning, Daniel had made a decision. He had a new quest, a new purpose on which to focus his energies, and hang his hopes. He must find Osiris, destroy him, and save Sarah, as he had failed to save Sha-uri. The beast would not win this one. As he looked around the table at his friends, his comrades, Daniel's resolve was renewed. The battle was his, and the war would be theirs. He would not wait until he heard the wolf at the door.

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © May 21, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Hearty thanks to my friend and Beta-reader Steph of the Bounty Rolls. Her suggestions and insights were invaluable. Steph, this fluff's for you. :)

* * *

  



End file.
